“Dual view display” refers to a display technology by which different images may be viewed from different locations of a display panel at the same moment.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a dual view display device comprises a display panel 5 and a light splitter (that is, a dual view component) disposed on a light emitting side of the display panel 5. The display device 5 displays a two-dimensional (2D) image, and is divided into a plurality of alternately arranged first display regions 51 and second display regions 52. An example using a parallax barrier 91 as the dual view component is described herein. It is seen from FIG. 1 that the parallax barrier 91 consists of alternately arranged light-transmitting strips and light-shielding strips. Through the parallax barrier 91, a part of the display panel 5 (i.e., the first display regions 51) can be viewed only in a first viewing region 81 on the left side of the display panel 5, the other part of the display panel 5 (i.e., the second display region 52) can be viewed only in a second viewing region 82 on the right side of the display panel 5, while both the first display regions 51 and the second display regions 52 can be viewed in a cross-talking region 83.
With conventional dual view display devices, the larger the left and right viewing angles are, the lager the central cross-talking region is.